


throughout my frozen body, sweet electrical currents flowed

by Madamn_Fiction



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, i guess, more like ryuji gets turned on despite the cold, running in the rain, this is how you escalate, two boys getting at it, writing the content you crave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamn_Fiction/pseuds/Madamn_Fiction
Summary: By the time they are near Kosei, Ryuji has Yusuke pinned against the wall of an alley.





	throughout my frozen body, sweet electrical currents flowed

**Author's Note:**

> these two idiots (individually) took me unaware and stole my heart the more I played the game, and when I came to realize that I could stick 'em together I felt as if I had an epiphany. 
> 
> enjoy my attempt at something spicy yet mushy.

On their ride back from Odaiba to Shibuya, Yusuke's left-hand grabs Ryuji's right one and weaves their fingers together (his other hand trembles a little with its nervous grip on the dangling handle). The contrast of the warmth of Ryuji's's rough hand with his cold bony one makes Yusuke feel a tingly yet sharp sensation on his sternum that spreads all the way up to his neck and makes the back of his jaw hurt in a pleasant way, his ears feel hot and his feet numb.

Yusuke feels the intense burning gaze cast upon him, and when he moves his head down to his left, he is met with two wide-blown brown eyes that look at him with love. His breath hitches and his heartbeat picks up pace, he feels his face heat up and the grip on his hand tightens; Ryuji's smile widens, the sparkle in his eyes shining brighter as his face gains a pink flush across his cheeks.

They spend the rest of the ride holding hands with their shoulders pressed together amongst the crowded train wagon.

The distant rumble of thunders catches them in Central Street on their walk to Kosei's dorms.

"Fuck," says Ryuji in a whisper.

They look up at the now darkening sky, at the threat of the approaching rain; any moment now and water will start to fall, neither of them has an umbrella in their possession.

"Better we hurry then, I don't want us to catch a cold," says Yusuke with a calm hum.

They don't make it on time when the rain begins to fall.

It's a matter of minutes until they are completely soaked; Yusuke drags them both to the direction of Kosei High, but in the midst of their mad dash, they trip and glide over the slippy pavement, each misstep has them both laughing as they run against the falling rain; at one point Ryuji falls flat on his face and brings Yusuke down with him.

Yusuke's hair falls down his eyes and sticks to his face, his pants and shirt are now completely soaked; Ryuji, who is in a similar state as him, is laughing on the floor next to him.

Yusuke collects some water with his hands and splashes it on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey!" the blond splutters as Yusuke now laughs at him.

They are not aware of the few rushing passersby that stare at them with judging gazes as they laugh freely in the side street.

When the cold sensation of the rain finally soaks through them, they are slightly trembling and their teeth clatter loudly.

Yusuke combs his bangs up to the line of his hair and hurries Ryuji so they can make their way to Kosei's dorm and take a warm bath.

Yusuke frowns when Ryuji stares at him blankly with his lips pressed together, his body trembling against the pattering rain.

"Ryuji?"

The blond then grabs his hand and hauls him to another direction; they pass some lively colorful streets and take two turns to the left, and before the question of ' _where are we going'_  leaves his lips, Yusuke's train of thought halts abruptly when they turn to a deserted alley and Ryuji slams him against the wall and kisses him fervently.

Their bodies press together, and Yusuke can feel the warmth that Ryuji's body emanates; their kiss ends with a wet smack and before Yusuke can process the loss of such intimate contact, Ryuji grips his waist and begins to lick and kiss his neck.

All rational thoughts leave from his mind as Yusuke's eyes close and his left-hand finds itself in a vicious grip on Ryuji's hair; his heart pounds madly against his ribcage, Ryuji's mouth on his neck spreads a warm sensation that sparks at the base of his spine and travels all over his body like electricity.

Ryuji bites the right curve of his neck, sucks hard, and Yusuke feels a scorching hot sensation explode in his chest, making its way straight to his groin; his breath hitches as tremors dance like mad, up and down, on his raptured body.

The hand that grips Ryuji's hair tightens, and the one holding the back of his soaked shirt stiffens its grip.

Yusuke is getting hard, and so is Ryuji.

The blond groans against his neck and his grip on Yusuke's waist hardens as he presses their bodies more tightly, rubbing their erections through their soaked pants.

A clap of thunder roars in the distance, and Ryuji bites him again, a spot higher from his previous kiss.

Yusuke lets out a moan, the chilling sensation of the cold rain falling on his face makes the shivers in his skin speed up violently as Ryuji grinds their bodies again in a slow, teasing, and maddening way that makes Yusuke desperately speed up the pace of the friction between their bodies.

Yusuke's legs wrap around Ryuji's hips, his wet back is now solidly pressed against the wall and the blond's arms wrap around his waist with an iron grip. Ryuji's hips roll more steadily, and Yusuke presses down against him, their rhythm picking up pace until both of them are panting at the pleasurable sensation that ripples across their bodies.

Ryuji's mouth does not leave Yusuke's neck, each kiss and bite elicits a beautiful sound out from the taller boy's lips that drives Ryuji mad with desire and an insatiable need to hear more, _more_ , **_more_**.

The distant sound of passing cars and the cold sensation of the rain clashing against their bodies are blurred by Ryuji's grunts and Yusuke's moans. A violent flash spreads across the sky, and when the blond changes their angle a bit, he bites down hard on the left juncture of Yusuke's shoulder, the other boy's back curves and he throws his head back, bearing his neck more to Ryuji's mercy as a wail escapes from his lips.

"I'm close," says Yusuke breathlessly with a whimper.

His left-hand runs up and down Ryuji's nape and grips his hair when a wave of pleasure hits his body, his right hand found his way down through the blond's back until it settled on his ass.

Yusuke squeezes, and Ryuji pushes their bodies harder against the wall.

" _Fuck, Yusuke—_ " Ryuji grits out through clenched teeth as he looks up to his boyfriend with dark brown eyes gleaming with lust.

" _Ryuji—_ " a violent tremor races up his spine, and the blond kisses him, _hard_ , as they both tremble when their orgasms hit.

Yusuke is seeing stars behind his eyelids; his pounding heart echoes in his ears together with the faint rumble of the thunders in the sky, he's not aware he and Ryuji have separated from their kiss to catch their breath.

Despite the chilling sensation of the cold water and the sticky mess in his pants, Yusuke feels warm pressed against Ryuji and the wall.

Yusuke looks down in the eye at his dazed boyfriend and laughs at the smitten expression plastered on his face; the tingly feeling in his chest flows with mad love and adoration when Ryuji's smile broadens and he kisses him tenderly, tightening the grip of his embrace and making Yusuke feel the thumping of his heart synchronizing with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I went through all the RyuKita tag like a hungry possum in less than two days and I've been craving more of my two boys getting at it, so here is my contribution and I hope I can write more of them on the future because I love them lots and they need more love.
> 
> hit me up [here](http://www.ai-to-the-links.tumblr.com/) or [here](https://twitter.com/alinksta) if you want to cry with me over these two


End file.
